Internet Connected (a CanAme Minecraft YouTuber AU)
by lexie13351
Summary: A CanAme Minecraft YouTuber AU, where Alfred and Mathew meet as two semi-successful YouTubers, and make videos together. Though they live in different countries, they stay connected through social media. When they finally meet at a YouTube convention, they're both thrilled, and it only makes Mathew more certain he has feelings for Alfred...
1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys, what's up, it's TheFreedomGamer here with ShyGames, better known as Shy, and we're here today bringing you an episode of Survival Games!" Alfred, better known as TheFreedomGamer, half shouted into his mic. "And, yet again, Alfred steals the intro again," Shy said. "Aw, c'mon Shy! You can-" Alfred didn't even finish his sentence before screaming and then saying a few choice swear words. "Did you die already?" Shy asked. "No!" Alfred insisted, but Shy knew he was lying. "Don't worry; I'll win for you," Shy assured him. Though, right after he said that, he regretted it. Now the so-called 'fangirls' would say that they were dating again. Not that they had stopped, but now they would freak out again.

It wasn't like Shy minded him and Alfred being "shipped" together - it was just that it made him nervous that Alfred would find out that he really did like him, and the fangirls weren't crazy. But, oh well. He just had to keep reminding himself that Alfred was a friend not a boyfriend. But, this was more difficult than it sounded.

But, anyways, Alfred and Shy finished the recording after playing three rounds of Survival Games (a Minecraft version of Hunger Games), the third time Alfred finally winning. Well, only because Shy let him.

Despite the fact that they had finished recording, they stayed on Skype after they finished all three rounds. "So, Shy," Alfred said, "Are you finally gonna tell me your real name?" Shy didn't immediately respond. He hadn't released his real name yet, even though Alfred kept asking him. They'd been friends for almost two years now, so it wouldn't be weird if Shy told him, but he didn't really want to. At least not now. He had a better idea. "Well, Alfred, I guess you'll have to find out at YouTuber Convention ((i couldn't think of something cool ok))," he replied smoothly. "What!? Dude! You're going to YouTuber Convention!?" Alfred shouted. Shy nodded, then remembered that Alfred couldn't see him. "Yep, I am!" Shy told him. "Dude! That's great!"

Shy only giggled. "Anyways, I gotta go, Shy! But you better really be going!" Alfred said, then ended the Skype call. Alfred walked over to his bed, plopped down on it, and screamed into his pillow. His friend - best friend - well, if we're being honest, crush - was going to the YouTuber Convention! He would finally be able to meet him! He could barely contain his excitement, so he got up and paced around his room with a stupid grin on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Shy was packing for the YouTuber Convention when he heard a Skype message pop up on his computer. He stopped what he was doing, and checked the message. It was Alfred, asking if he could call. He replied with a simple but safe 'sure', and waited for Alfred's call.

Alfred called quickly, and Shy answered quickly. Shy mentally smacked himself for picking up so quickly, but Alfred didn't say anything about it. In fact, his response seemed even more enthusiastic than usual, which was saying something.

"Hey Shy!" Alfred exclaimed.

"Hi, Alf-"

"Wanna help me finish recording videos for the YouTuber Convention?" Alfred asked, cutting off Shy before he could even finish his greeting.

"Sure."

"And can Gilbert record with us too?" Alfred asked. Gilbert was another YouTube friend of theirs, who, apparently, was also going to the YouTuber Convention ((A/N: From here on out, it will be referred to as YTC)).

"Yeah," Shy responded.

"Great!"

-Annoying but necessary time skip-

After they recorded about three videos, Alfred asked if they could add Arthur, another friend in their group. Though Arthur was mostly a vlogger (along with his boyfriend Francis), he also did a few Let's Plays, mostly Minecraft ones.

-Last time skip, promise-

After another four videos were recorded, Alfred ended the Skype call with a simple goodbye. Shy got up, ready to start packing again, but someone else had messaged him. It was Gilbert.

Gilbert: hey can i ask u something

Shy: Sure.

Gilbert: do u like alfred or nah

Shy, deciding to play it safe said,

Shy: Of course! He's my best friend.

Gilbert: no

like

like like him

Shy cringed. How did he know?

Shy: Why do you ask?

Gilbert: well u always r nice to him + ur nervous when he asks u stuff

like

the way u talk to him

its just like u like him

Shy sighed. He didn't think it was _that _obvious, but apparently it was.

Shy: Well, yeah. I do like him, I like him a lot.

Gilbert: called it!

Shy panicked a bit when he saw that. Did he discuss this with Alfred? What if he was going to? Shy responded quickly and sloppily, not bothering to fix errors.

Shy: please dont tlel him plesea please

Gilbert: i wont

Shy sighed in relief.

Gilber: but

u two should hook up ytc

After that comment, Shy turned off his computer, and went to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.428571em; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'Droid Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"(A/N: Shy is done packing and is at the airport right now. Also: thanks to everyone reading this story!)/div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.428571em; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'Droid Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.428571em; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'Droid Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 14px;"By the time Shy boarded the airplane, he was shaking. What if Alfred thought he was ugly? What if Gilbert has told Alfred that Shy liked him? What if Alfred made fun of his name?div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.428571em; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'Droid Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.428571em; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'Droid Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 14px;""Ok, so the last one is unreasonable - Mathew's a perfectly normal name!" he reasoned with himself. At least he thought it was. But, still, Shy worried. div  
>div style="margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; line-height: 1.428571em; font-family: Helvetica, Arial, 'Droid Sans', sans-serif; font-size: 14px;" div  
>div style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: line-through;"strong***strong/span/div  
>div style="text-align: left;"When Shy got off the plane, he wasn't quite as worried. In fact, he'd managed to almost completely calm himself down! But, he still had to actually face Alfred. He wasn't sure he was ready for that. But, nonetheless, he would have to. They had already worked out how they would meet up - one hour after Shy got to the airport, Alfred and Gilbert would arrive. 30 minutes after that, Arthur and Francis would arrive. Then the group of friends would go to their hotel, and hopefully get enough rest for the YouTuber convention that was taking place the next day. div  
>div style="text-align: left;" div  
>div style="text-align: left;"But, Alfred hadn't even arrived yet, so Shy couldn't go to the hotel. So he waited.div  
>div style="text-align: left;" div  
>div style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"strong***strong/span/div  
>div style="text-align: center;" div  
>div style="text-align: left;"Alfred's plane had now landed, and all Shy had to do was wait for Alfred to exit said plane. Shy didn't know what he expected to happen, but what happened definitely wasn't what he expected. He heard two familiar voices shouting "Shy, Shy! Shy!". Shy himself looked around for them, and quickly found the two. He wasn't sure how he would get Alfred's attention, though. "H-hey! It's me! Shy!" Alfred and Gilbert turned around when they heard the quiet voice. "Shy? Shy!" Alfred ran towards the person who claimed to be Shy, and hugged him. "Hey Alfred..." Shy said quietly. "It's you!" Alfred shouted. Shy just nodded. Gilbert appeared behind Alfred, and flashed Shy a smile.div 


End file.
